miloup mivampire
by mzl.mymy
Summary: voilà déjà près de soixante ans que je suis immortelle, qu'il m'a quitté et que je vis ma vie à cent à l'heure. Mais en ce moment j'ai envie de retourner à Forks où tout a commencé.
1. prologue

Tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer.

Prologue:

Je m'étais souvent demandé comment j'aurai pu faire pour vivre sans lui. J'avais trouvé la solution: l'oublier. Tout oublier et avec lui partirait le trou béant dans mon cœur, les nuits de cauchemar et les crises de larmes. Mais cela n'avait pas été facile car je l'aimais… Non, je l'avais aimé. J'avais dit à Jacob qu'à chaque fois que je penserai à lui, je ferai quelque chose de fou pour l'oublier (pour qu'il ne se fasse pas de soucis si je disparais durant plusieurs jours) comme rouler très vite en voiture, sauter des falaises de la Push. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je ne crains pas pour ma vie c'est parce que je suis immortelle et là une autre question se pose c'est comment je peux rester avec Jacob et surtout à la Push. C'est parce que je suis mi-loup mi vampire depuis un bon moment déjà.


	2. Chapter 1

C'est toujours le même chapitre sans les grosses fautes d'orthographe et grammaire que j'ai corrigé. Enfin, je crois…

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis plusieurs heures. Quelques gouttes d'eau commencèrent à tomber des nuages épais et bas dans le ciel. Un orage avait l'air de se préparer. Il me fallait rouler plus vite. J'appuyai sur l'accélérateur. La flèche du tableau de bord monta rapidement et je roulai maintenant à cent-vingt kilomètre heure. J'éteignis la radio. Beaucoup trop de choses me tracassait et il fallait que je puisse y réfléchir tranquillement.

Cela faisait déjà trois jours que j'avais reçu l'appel de Jacob me demandant de venir le voir en urgence. Trois jours que je traversai la moitié de la terre pour revenir à l'endroit de tous mes malheurs. Mais, je devais tant à mon ami, mon frère que je pouvais me sacrifier. Selon lui, certain des jeunes étaient sur le point de se transformer. De plus, il n'était pas en mesure de les contrôler et de faire leur éducation. Je me souvins qu'il m'avait avoué avoir peur qu'un accident arrive.

Mon pauvre Jacob avait déjà près de quatre-vingt-dix ans avec l'apparence, la force et les rides d'un homme soixante-dix ans. Il était un des anciens de la push. Quand je pensais à ça, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire. Il était devenu vieux. Je me souvins du temps où l'on voyageait à travers la terre et qu'on découvrait le monde. Puis… il avait dû rentrer chez lui son père étant malade. Quelques jours après son arrivée, il rencontra Carlie dont il s'imprégna. Ils se marièrent avant la mort du père de Jacob. Ils avait un enfant, Jamie, qui lui aussi avait un enfant, Jack, que je devais rencontrer bientôt.

Quand j'y pensais, j'avais observé toute sa vie. J'avais été si triste quand il c'était marié car je m'était rendu compte que j'aillai être vraiment seule. Mais je devais le laisser partir si je tenais vraiment à lui. Heureusement pour moi, ma solitude ne dura pas très longtemps. J'avais été adoptée par un homme qui a fait mon éducation en tant que vampire. Il s'appelait Gabriel Donovan, un homme très intelligent de cinq cent ans mon ainé. Je l'avais rencontré dans la grande bibliothèque de Dublin. Il faisait des recherches et moi je voulais m'instruire. Lorsque j'avais remarqué qu'un vampire était dans la salle, j'avais en premier lieu paniqué puis j'avais vu ses yeux. Doré. Alors j'avais décidé de lui parler. Je m'étais avancée devant lui et lui avais dit: « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas folle. Bon, alors que je sais que vous êtes un vampire mais moi aussi j'en suis un du moins en quelque sorte. Et je voudrai vous demandez de m'aider. Je vois que vous êtes un végétarien et ça tombe bien moi aussi! Alors, j'aimerai que vous m'aidiez dans mon éducation de vampire. S'il vous plaît. Ou je vous suivrai jusqu'à la fin du monde ». Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais dit cela mais au moins cela le fit rire et il accepta.

Il devins mon mentor puis mon confident et enfin mon père. En rejoignant sa famille, je changeais de nom pour couper les ponts avec mon ancienne. Je m'appelais maintenant Mary Donovan.

Quelques années après, il rencontra une femme Jane, ma mère. Elle s'était faite mordre par un vampire et se transformait lorsqu'on la vit pour la première fois. Elle resta par la suite avec nous. Petit à petit, mon père et elle tombèrent amoureux. Puis ils avaient adopté un garçon Kyle un nouveau née à l'époque qui se laissait mourir de faim dans la forêt par peur d'attaquer quelqu'un. Kyle avait voulu, avec le soutient du reste de la famille, que je devienne sa femme. Cela ne me dérangeais pas de me marier et de vivre une autre vie mais je le considérais plus comme un frère que comme un mari potentiel. Donc rien ne c'était fait. Il avait eu plusieurs aventures sans lendemain et était toujours célibataire.

Ensuite un couple, composé de Vanessa et Marc, avait rejoint la famille. Ils étaient en voyage de noce lorsqu'on les avait rencontré. Nous nous étions tellement bien entendu qu'ils nous avaient rejoints et étaient devenus végétariens.

Tous ces souvenirs me firent sourire. Cependant, la vue du panneau « Bienvenu à Forks » me ramena à la réalité et aux souvenirs bien plus noirs, plus triste et traumatisant.

Mon estomac criant famine me fit changer de pensée. Il fallait que je me nourrisse. Je n'en avais pas eu le temps durant mon voyage. Je me garai devant une petite superette. Forks était toujours une ville aussi pauvre et petite à ce que je voyais. Je descendis de la voiture. Plusieurs personnes de tous âges me dévisagèrent. Je n'aimais pas du tout cela. Ils pouvaient être plus polis. Bon, ma famille étant très riche, je possédais un voiture de sport noir. De plus, ma condition faisait que j'étais plutôt jolies. Enfin, super, ultra, méga, giga et ce que vous voulez sexy (sans me vanter bien sûr). En plus, les filles de ma famille faisaient en sorte que je puisses être toujours à la mode… Finalement, ils avaient de bonnes raisons pour me dévisager. J'entrai dans la superette et les quelques personnes à l'intérieur se retournèrent toutes. Je baissai la tête puis mis ma capuche. Je pris un sandwiche et de l'eau sachant qu'une fois chez Jacob j'aurai droit à un festin.

Arrivée à la caisse, j'aperçus deux silhouettes qui ne me sont pas inconnus. Au même moment, j'entendis la caissière dire: « Bonsoirs Mme Cullen, bonsoir Alice !»


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:

Arrivée à la caisse, j'aperçus deux silhouettes qui ne m'étaient pas inconnus. Au même moment, j'entendis la caissière dire: « Bonsoirs Mme Cullen, bonsoir Alice !». Mon cœur s'accéléra. Il fallait que je me contrôle tout de suite je ne devais absolument pas faiblir, ne pas les regarder mais c'était impossible. Les larmes commencèrent à monter. Qu'est-ce que je faisais? Non, elles t'avaient abandonnée et il semblerait qu'elles soient heureuses d'après leur sourire alors il ne fallait pas que je sois triste, de la colère je pouvais mais pas de tristesse! Dès que je verrai Jacob, je le tuerai. Non d'abord, je le torturerai, ensuite je lui casserai tous les os et enfin je le tuerai. Voilà enfin la raison de la futur transformation des jeunes. Les Cullen sont de retour! Mon portable vibra. Jacob essayait de me joindre, trop tard j'étais au courant.

Je lâchai mes articles et partis en courant de cette maudite superette. Je pris le volant et roulai aussi vite que possible sans savoir où. La vitesse me détendit et je me mise à pleurer avant que la voiture ne percuta un arbre à la sortie de la ville. Je sortis du véhicule. J'étais blessée, le fait que je ne m'étais pas nourrie depuis plusieurs jours m'empêchait de me rétablir. J'avais peut être une ou deux côtes cassées et plusieurs coupures plus ou moins profondes avec des contusions.

Je m'étais écrasée à côté du cimetière de la ville. J'y rentrai. Il commençaient à pleuvoir de plus en plus et des éclairs apparaissaient dans le ciel ce qui rendait le cimetière un peu effrayant. Au bout de quelques mètres, je m'arrêtai devant trois tombes, dessus étaient inscrits les noms Charlie Swan, Renée Dwyer et Isabella Swan. Une douleur faite d'un mélange de haine, de tristesse et de colère me transperça tout le corps et me fit tomber à genoux me remémorant l'affreux jour du commencement de ma deuxième vie.

Je me souvenais très bien de ce jour, c'était mardi trois juin. Cela faisait plus d'un ans qu'il m'avait laissée et j'avais déjà fait plusieurs tentatives de suicide. Renée était venue car mon père désespéré par mon comportement l'avait appelée pour qu'elle puisse «m'aider à me remettre les idées en place ». Ce jour là, je m'étais très mal comporté avec eux, je les avais insultés ce dont je m'en voulus énormément. Nous étions dans le salon et nous nous disputions, c'était là qu'apparut une chevelure rousse. Victoria était venue en finir avec moi. « Comme on se retrouve, me dit-elle avec un très grand sourire. Merci de m'avoir apporter des amuses gueules en plus, continua-t-elle en regardant mes parents.

-Non! Victoria, tu n'en veux qu'à moi alors laisses les. Je te laisserai faire ce que tu veux de moi, me torturer, me mordre. Tout, lui dis-je.

- Je pense que je vais te torturer en tuant tes parents sous tes yeux ensuite tu les rejoindras vite . » A peine avait-elle dit ces mots qu'elle tua un par un mes parents et les vida de leur sang. Ensuite, elle s'approcha de moi. Durant une seconde, l'inquiétude marqua son visage. Elle se jeta sur moi et me mordit en même temps qu'un pelage roux. Jacob avait voulu me tirer de sa trajectoire.

Les morsures de ces deux là embrassèrent mon corps qui se mit à convulser. C'était la sensation la plus horrible du monde. J'avais l'impression que mon corps se décomposait. Je n'arrivais plus à penser et à contrôler mon corps. Ma vue était brouiller et je ne pouvais rien entendre. Jacob m'avait dit que je m'étais réveillé trois jours après l'accident. Il m'avait mise dans un coin de la forêt durant ma transformation car toujours d'après ses dires j'hurlai durant ma transformation. Il m'avait aussi appris qu'aucun des loups n'avaient voulu me tuer car ma transformation étant étrange je n'étais peut être pas un vampire. Après quelques tests sur ma force, ma vitesse et d'autres de mes capacités, nous avions trouvé que j'étais à la fois un vampire et aussi un loup. Cette nouvelle surprit tout le monde. En temps que loup, je pouvais me transformer et faire tout ce qu'un loup pouvait faire. De plus mon cœur battait, mon corps avait une température normale et je pouvais manger. En temps que vampire, j'avais des crocs, un très bonne vitesse, une résistance face aux coups importantes mais je devais me nourrir avec du sang un fois par mois au minimum.

A chaque fois que je pensais au jour de ma transformation, je trouvais que je n'avais pas assez souffert car mes parents sont morts à cause de moi! J'étais leur fille, celle à ils avaient donné la vie et moi je leur avais donné la mort. Ces pensées me firent m'affaler sur le sol. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'avais du mal à respirer. Je sentais que j'allais m'évanouir et au même moment j'entendis: « T'as vu Esme, je t'avais dit qu'il allait lui arriver quelque chose. Je n'arrive peut être pas à la voir mais je sens quand quelque chose va arriver!

- Viens m'aider au lieu de parler, il faut qu'on l'emmène chez Carlisle »

Alice? Esme? Je ne pus avoir des réponses à mes questions car je sombrai.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3:

Je ne pus avoir des réponses à mes questions car je sombrai. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je m'aperçus que j'étais dans le lit d'une chambre d'hôpital avec une perfusion dans le bras. Quel misère, j'avais horreur des hôpitaux! Lorsque je voulus sortir du lit, j'entendis une voix de l'autre côté de la porte. C'était celle de Carlisle. Il y avait vraiment des Cullen partout. Il disait qu'on avait trouvé mon sac avec tous mes papiers et qu'il était à l'accueil mais que mon portable étant fichu, ils ne pouvaient pas contacter ma famille. Dans ma famille si l'on ne donnait pas de nouvelles pendant trois jours cela voulait dire que l'on était mort. Nous étions tous chasseurs de prime. On capturait des humains comme des créatures surnaturelles. D'ailleurs, nous étions assez réputés dans le milieu. Mon dieu, ils doivent être tous inquiets! Et Jacob aussi la dernière fois que je l'avais appelé, je lui avais dit que j'étais à environ une heure de route de Forks. Carlisle rajouta qu'il allait me faire une prise de sang pour voir si tout aller bien. Non! Il pourrai voir que mon sang n'était pas normal. Il fallait que je me sauve. La porte c'était fichue mais il y avait toujours la fenêtre. Je m'y dirigeai avant de voir que ma chambre était au troisième étage et je n'avais pas assez de force pour atterrir sur mes jambes auxquelles je tenais assez. Carlisle posa sa main sur la poigner, se qui coupa mon monologue intérieur et me provoqua une bouffée d'angoisse et de peur mais au même moment le patient au fond du couloir fit une crise cardiaque.

Je n'avais qu'une seule chance. J'arrachai la perfusion de mon bras et pris le peignoir mit à ma disposition sur le porte manteau et je sortis discrètement de la chambre . Je m'accroupis et marchai contre le mur. On aurai pu croire à une de ces scènes de James Bond sauf que la situation était beaucoup moins impressionnante. Qu'est-ce que Kyle se ficherait de moi s'il me voyait comme cela. Je partis vers l'accueil de l'étage et récupérai mon sac et mon portable qui était vraiment dans un état lamentable. Je me dirigeai maintenant vers l'ascenseur. Mais partout dans cet étage, il y avait des odeurs humaines très fortes qui déclenchèrent un brûlure désagréable dans ma gorge comme une angine en plus douloureux. Ma bouche était très pâteuse. L'envie de sang commença à devenir de plus en plus présente même si je sang humain n'était pas celui qui m'attirait le plus, il m'en fallait tout de suite pour ne pas perdre la tête à cause du manque. Il devait sûrement avoir une réserve de sang dans cet hôpital.

Au bout d'une ou deux minutes de recherche, je tombais sur la fameuse réserve de ce précieux liquide. Je pris une poche dans mes mains puis je perçai un trou avec une de mes crocs dans le plastique. Le sang coulant dans ma bouche me fit une bien fou c'était comme si je buvais de l'eau après une journée dans le désert. La boisson était extrêmement rafraichissante, revigorante, apaisante que j'en pris une deuxième puis une troisième. Pendant que je buvais, je me rendais compte que mon corps changeait. Il était plus blanc, plus fin, plus dure, plus vampire. Il fallait que je m'arrête mais c'était impossible. J'avais presque fini la poche quand j'entendis: « Qui êtes-vous? Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela ici, c'est trop dangereux alors donnez moi cette poche et venez avec moi » C'était Carlisle, il s'approcha de moi très lentement avec une main tendue pour me prendre la poche. Un grognement très menaçant s'échappa de moi. Pour qui se prenait-il pour me retirer ma poche et me ramener chez lui? Il m'avait abandonné parce que lui aussi ne m'appréciait pas. Il laissait juste son fils jouait avec de pauvres humains. Je le poussai et il atterrit sur le mur. Je pris mon sac puis me jetai par la fenêtre avant de courir en direction de la forêt et vers la Push. Je le sentais courir après moi mais j'étais plus rapide. Il me demandait de m'arrêter, qu'il me montrerait une autre façon de me nourrir, que pas loin il y avait des créatures qui pouvaient m'arrêter comme s'il se soucierait de moi s'il savait qui j'étais. La frontière entre chez les Cullen et la Push était très proche plus que deux kilomètres et c'était fini. Cinq cent mètres. Cent mètres. Dix mètres. Je franchis la frontière puis m'arrêtai. Carlisle en fit de même. Je me retournai pour le regarder. Il me dit: « Venez vite avec moi, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait de loups dans les parages alors venez

-Je n'ai rien à craindre ils ne s'en prennent qu'aux vampires, lui répondis-je

-Pour dites-vous cela un vampire. D'ailleurs je vous ai vu boire du sang, répliqua-t-il.

-Je suis pas vraiment un vampire en faite. Ne pensez pas qu'il y a seulement les vampires et les loups sur terre. Il y a d'autres créatures beaucoup plus impressionnantes, étranges, dangereuses.. » Je me retournai et me transformai en loup avant de me diriger vers la petite ville de la Push sous le regard estomaqué de Carlisle.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4:

Je me retournai et me transformai en loup avant de me diriger vers la petite ville de la Push sous le regard estomaqué de Carlisle. J'arrivais vers des habitations. Zut, il y en avait plus qu'avant alors je allais devoir chercher la maison de ce traitre de Jacob. Je me retransformai en « humaine ». Après avoir bu du sang les transformations mes faisaient très mal aux os. D'ailleurs pendant ma transformation devant Carlisle mes vêtements avaient été détruit mais heureusement pour moi j'avais pensé à conserver le peignoir. Je le mis et commençai à marcher en boitant dans ce petit quartier. Des personnes me regardèrent étrangement. Je les comprenais, c'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait voir une jeune fille sale, en peignoir, pieds nus, pas coiffée, ni maquillée bref une clocharde près de chez soit, certains rentrés chez eux en courant. Les Quileutes avaient vraiment perdus de leur hospitalité avec le temps. Mais une voix m'interpela car cette voix avait prononcé mon vrai nom, je la connaissais mais cela faisais longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu, c'était Sam. Je courus dans ces bras. « Hé fais gaffe, je suis plus tout jeune cocotte! » C'était vrai, il était vraiment vieux mais sa voix, son sourire, ses yeux et sa chaleur envers les autres étaient toujours les mêmes. Après le départ des Cullen, il avait continué à se transformer pendant dix ans pour être sur que d'autres vampires ne viendraient pas surtout après l'attaque meurtrière de Victoria.

Après la séquence émotion de nos retrouvailles, il m'invita chez lui où se trouvait sa femme, Emily, que j'affectionnais énormément. Elle m'avait beaucoup aider à me remettre en selle après la mort de mes parents et je la considérais comme ma sœur. Nous nous serrâmes dans les bras mais Sam coupa se moment en me pressa pour que j'aille prendre une douche en me disant de façon très élégante « La vache t'as fait quoi pour puer autant ma veille. Vas vite te laver avant de me parfumer ma maison ».

Je rentrais dans la salle de bain et ma vision dans le miroir me fit peur alors je me déshabillais vite et entrai dans douche. L'eau chaude me détendit. Je me frottai très fort la peau. Si les problèmes pouvaient s'enlever aussi facilement que la crasse j'en serai tellement heureuse mais autant demander l'impossible. Je repensais à la tête de Carlisle quand je m'étais transformé. Je m'en veux d'avoir agi comme cela avait été très puéril de ma part. J'aurai très bien pu seulement partir et bien non j'avais fait la belle. Maintenant, je devais être sur mes gardes. Il était sûrement en train de me chercher car il avait sûrement peur pour sa couverture et aussi pour assouvir sa curiosité mais peut être qu'au fond de moi je voulais qu'il viennes me chercher et me ramener avec eux. Sa proposition avait été dure à décliner, il m'avait offert la possibilité de les infiltrer. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête avec ce genre de penser. Ils m'avait abandonné et avaient en quelque sorte condamné mes parents à mourir car ils n'avaient pas été là quand j'en avais eu vraiment besoin. De plus, je m'étais reconstruise. J'avais deux familles qui m'aimaient et que j'aimais. D'ailleurs, je devais contacter ma famille vampire qui était probablement morte d'inquiétude. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de mes nouvelles et je m'en voulais. Je n'étais pas une bonne enfant.

Pendant ma douche, j'entendis Sam appeler tous les vieux de la meute encore vivant mais Jacob était à Port Angeles et ne pouvait pas venir pour l'instant heureusement pour lui comme ils habitaient pas loin ils arriveront dans cinq ou dix minutes. Je devais me dépêcher mais je ne pouvais quitter l'eau chaude mais lorsque le parfum de côtés de bœuf arriva dans mon nez, je quittai très vite la douche. Emilie m'avait posé une magnifique robe blanche, simple, longue qui m'allait parfaitement. Elle n'avait pas oublier mes tailles. Il y avait aussi un portable avec un mot disant qu'elle savait que je devais contacter ma famille et que dans l'état où Sam m'avait trouvé, je ne devais pas en avoir. J'aimais trop cette femme! Je composai le numéro de la maison et à la première sonnerie, mon père décrocha. Sa voix était empreinte d'inquiétude. « Allo? Qui est-ce?

-Papa c'est moi Mary. Comment vas-tu?

-Ce serai plutôt moi qui devrai te poser la question. Tu connais les règles de la maison à cause de notre travail nous sommes obligés de donner de nos nouvelles tous les trois jours maximum. Que c'est- il passé? » Je lui racontai ma mésaventure. Il était inquiet mais savait qu'il nous pourrait pas me faire rentrer à la maison. Il me donna quelques conseils et il insista sur celui de me faire discrète. Je pus parler avec de ma famille et les rassurer. Avant de raccrocher, mon père rajouta qu'ils allaient peut être tous venir s'installer à Forks car nous vivions depuis trop longtemps dans notre ville actuelle. Cette nouvelle me fit plaisir car j'allais les revoir mais m'inquiéta un peu car je ne voulais pas qu'ils rencontrent les Cullen et connaissant ma famille un membre des Cullen finira probablement démembré.

Lorsque je descendis, je vis Leah, Seth, Paul, Jared, Quil, Ambry et Kim devant moi. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et nous nous saluâmes chaleureusement et nous nous racontâmes des anciennes histoires drôles et de nos nouvelles actuelles. Sam plaisanta sue mon hygiène comme avant. Il était midi et nous étions en train de manger l'excellant repas d'Emily. Nous avions programmé un feu de camp pour le lendemain afin de parler sérieusement et discrètement sur les raisons et les objectifs de ma venue. Arrivé au dessert, la porte s'ouvrit et six personnes entrèrent avec en tête de file Jacob.


	6. Chapter 5:POV Carlisle

Désolé tout le monde.

J'était durant un long moment aux Etats-Unis et maintenant je reviens sur terre en France.

Voici la suite!

POV Carlisle:

Cette journée avait été sans problème. Il n'y avait pas eu de graves accidents et les seules personnes à être venus au urgence avaient été des mères couvant trop leurs enfants et qui s'alarmaient dès qu'ils avaient le nez qui coule. Je profitai de cette calme journée pour finir de remplir les dossiers de mes patients que je terminai quelques secondes après grâce à ma vitesse vampirique. Je n'avais plus qu'une chose à faire voir les derniers patients avant de rentrer chez moi pour passer le reste de la journée avec ma merveilleuse femme et mes six enfants.

Oui, mes six car depuis vingt ans une autre personne avait rejoint la famille. Elle s'appelle Aspen. Nous l'avions découverte, Esmé et moi, dans la forêt en train de ce nourrir d'un biche. Elle avait l'air si seule et triste comme Edward que nous avons pensé qu'il s'entendrai bien. Tout le monde avait plus ou moins accepté son arrivé. Rosalie et Edward pensaient que nous voulions remplacer Bella ce qui n'était absolument pas notre but. Nous voulions juste voir notre famille heureuse. Les seules personnes vraiment contentes étaient Emmet et Alice. Le premier pensait pouvoir remettre de la vie dans la maison avec une nouvelle victime et la deuxième avait vu qu'Edward et elle finiraient ensemble. Dix ans après, ils étaient ensemble pour le bonheur de toute la maisonnée mais il ne se sont jamais mariés.

Je sais qu'il n'oubliera jamais Bella mais son souvenir lui fait de moins en moins mal. J'en étais d'un côté heureux mais je n'oublierai jamais Isabella moi aussi.

La nouvelle arrivante était vraiment étrange. Son nom était Mary Donovan. Normalement, le Docteur Hubert se chargeait d'elle mais il était en congé pour plusieurs jours avec sa famille à Los Angeles. Elle avait été retrouvé sur les tombes des Swan, dont elle avait un air de famille, par ma femme et ma fille qu'ils l'avaient vue partir en courant du magasin où elle était après avoir reçu un message. Malheureusement pour nous, son portable complètement était complètement détruit donc nous ne serons jamais ce qu'était ce message. De plus nous ne pouvions pas prévenir sa famille et elle était arrivée à l'hôpital il y avait déjà trois jours.

Je marchais vers sa chambre le numéro 1309. Son numéro de chambre me fit sourire car c'était la date d'anniversaire de Bella le treize septembre. A peine avais-je posé ma main sur la poignet que le patient Mr Weiber au bout du couloir fit un arrêt cardiaque. Je me dépêchai d'arriver à ces côtés. Le pauvre, il me fallait le sauver. Après peu de temps, son rythme cardiaque vit à la normale mais il avait d'un perfusion que l'on pouvait trouver à la réserve avec les poches de sang.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte je fus surpris de voir un vampire en face qui en plus buvait une poche de sang. De plus, elle portait un peignoir de l'hôpital. Mais pourquoi? J'en vis plusieurs autres poches sur le sol. La peur monta en moi. Et si quelque rentrait maintenant et la voyait. Elle devait être un bon vampire pour boire du sang en poche et pas un humain. Elle ne devait pas savoir qu'elle pouvait boire du sang d'animal. Je me sentis un peu comme au temps des croisades où il fallait sauver le plus grand nombre d'âmes possible. Cette pensée me fit sourire mais il faillait me reprendre et agir vite.

« Qui êtes-vous? Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela ici, c'est trop dangereux alors donnez moi cette poche et venez avec moi » dis-je d'une voix plus douce que ce que je voulais.

Je m'approchai d'elle doucement afin de lui soutirer sa poche de sang mais j'aurai dû m'abstenir car elle se mit à grogner. Je le regrettais déjà. Deux possibilités se présentaient devant moi. Soit elle m'attaquait soit elle allait d'enfuir.

Elle vit les deux.

Je me mis à la poursuivre à travers la forêt. Elle était très rapide malgré le fait qu'elle soit fatigué. Elle était même plus rapide Edward. Je l'imaginai avec toutes ses forces. Elle pourrait être une vrai flèche. Je n'avais jamais couru aussi vite. Je me rendais maintenant compte du chemin qu'elle empruntait. Elle se dirigeait vers le territoire Quileute. Non! Elle ne devait pas. Une fois qu'elle traversa la frontière elle s'arrêta.

« Venez vite avec moi, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait de loups dans les parages alors venez, lui dis en scrutant de mes yeux les parages.

-Je n'ai rien à craindre ils ne s'en prennent qu'aux vampires, me répondit t'elle.

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela vous êtes un vampire. D'ailleurs je vous ai vue boire du sang, répliquai-je.

-Je suis pas vraiment un vampire en faite. Ne pensez pas qu'il y a seulement les vampires et les loups sur terre. Il y a d'autres créatures beaucoup plus impressionnantes, étranges, dangereuses.. » Elle se retourna et se transforma en loup avant de se diriger vers la Push sous mon regard.

Je repris contenance quelques minutes plus tard. Que diable venait-il de ce passer devant? Je ne pouvais pas avoir rêvé quand même. Un loup qui boit du sang? Non! Impossible!

Je fis chemin inverse en direction de l'hôpital. J'effaçais très vite les traces de notre bagarre dans la salle avant de partir de prendre mes affaires pour partir. Je roulais très vite en voiture afin de rentrer chez moi. Ma curiosité avait été piquée. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais vu une chose pareil. J'étais très excité et voulais à tout prix la retrouver.

Une fois chez moi, je fonçai dans mon bureau pour commençai mes rechercher sous le regard surprit de tous les membres de la famille réunis dans le salon. Je leur criai un « ne me dérangez sous aucun prétexte » avant de claquer la porte du bureau. Je pus entendre Emmet dire:

« Ma parole! Il est devenu fou le vieux ça dois être l'âge »

Je me lançais à corps perdu dans les recherche. D'abord, dans les livres où je ne trouvai rien. Je passai ensuite plusieurs coups de fil à de proches amis mais rien. Sur internet rien! Je commençais à croire Emmet, je devenais fou.

Je descendis au salon où tous me regardaient bizarrement mais personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche. Je mis alors à tout leur raconter; Ils étaient tantôt choqué, tantôt surpris mais personne n'osait parler tant que je n'avais pas fini.

« Peux-tu la voir dans mon esprit ?demandai-je à Edward.

-Non, il n'y a qu'un vision brouiller d'une personne.

-Et toi Alice? »

Elle se concentra mais me répondit par la négative. Mon portable se mit à sonner. C'était l'hôpital. Etrange.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger Mr Cullen, c'était l'infirmière en chef.

-Je vous en prie. Que ce passe t'il?

-Eh bien. La patiente répondant au nom de Mary Donovan a disparu de sa chambre dans la journée. Je vous appelle pour savoir quoi faire. »

Esmé et Alice se redressèrent en même temps. Tout ce mis rapidement en place dans ma tête. La vampire ou quoi que se soit portait un peignoir de l'hôpital. Et maintenant que j'y pensais, elle ressemblait bel et bien à Mary Donovan.

« Euh… Docteur Cullen, je…

-Laissez-moi faire. Je vais m'occuper de tout.

-Pouvez-vous attendre quelques secondes une infirmière me dit qu'elle a des renseignements.

-Bien sûr! »

Nous étions tous pressés de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

« Docteur?

-Oui!

-Apparemment, un homme a téléphoné se présentant comme son père. Il a réglé les frais d'hospitalisation. De plus, il y a une heure environ. Un homme, soit disant son médecin, a récupéré toutes les informations la concernant que se soit son dossier ou les analyses. Voilà qui est très étrange.

-C'est vrai. Bon ne nous attardons pas sûr cela tout est réglé. Non?

-Oui… Au revoir et à demain.

-Oui, à demain »

Je raccrochai. Mon dieu quelle étrange journée.

« La vache! On dirai un film. Je vois déjà le mec du FBI taper à la porte!

-Emmet! » Nous criâmes en même temps ce qui nous fîmes rire.


	7. Chapter 6

POV: Bella

Arrivé au dessert, la porte s'ouvrit et six personnes entrèrent avec en tête de file Jacob. Le silence se fit à table. Personne n'osait se regarder ou parler. Cela voulait donc dire que tout le monde était au courant. La colère monta très vite en moi. Tout le monde était dans le coup et Jacob c'était chargé de tout pour m'entuber. J'allais le tuer!

« Jacob. Toi et moi dehors maintenant »

Il avala sa salive et embrassa sa femme en lui murmurant que tout aller bien se passer. Quelle ironie. Nous sortîmes à l'arrière de la maison avec tout le monde sur nos talons.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit? Tu attendais que je le découvre maintenant comme cadeau d'anniversaire. Désolé mais mon anniversaire c'est pas maintenant! J'exige des explications! Tout le monde est dans le coup c'est ça. C'est quoi cette conspiration? J'ai failli avoir un arrêt cardiaque quand je les ai vu. Je pensais qu'on était frère et sœur alors pourquoi? Lui dis-je en le frappant sur l'épaule.

-On l'est toujours Bells mais que voulais-tu que je te dise franchement. Hey, Bella! Les Cullen sont de retour à part ça on organise une grillade!

-C'était la moindre des choses tout de même! » Je commençais à être de plus en plus énervée. Je commençai à grogner. Il me prenait pour une débile ou quoi.

« Comment ça la moindre des choses! T'es la personne la plus têtue que je connaisse. Tu ne serai jamais venue. Tu prétends être forte et qu'ils ne te font plus rien mais ce n'est qu'un bobard. On fond de toi tu le sais que t'es toujours atteinte. La preuve regarde toi! Tu es complètement folle à lier. Alors arrêtes de te mentir et affronte la réalité pour une fois. Merde! T'as quel âge quoi pour… »

Je l'empoignai par le col en poussant un grognement de rage. Il m'énervais mais ce qui me faisait le plus souffrir c'était qu'il avait raison. Au moment où je voulais reprendre contenance de mon esprit, je sentis une masse m'approcher rapidement. D'après mes sens, elle était plutôt grande et chaude. Un loup! Je poussai Jacob au sol et m'apprêtai à le recevoir. Le choc fut violent mais je tins le coup. Il essaya de me mordre par tous les moyens mais j'esquivai sans peine. Cela devait être sa toute première transformation. Il ne savait pas quoi faire avec son nouveau physique et son visage prit un air d'incompréhension. J'avais ma chance de l'immobiliser. Sans plus attendre, je montai son dos, passai mes bras autour de son coup et le plaquai au sol.

Il ne chercha pas à se dégager de son emprise. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvais même pas parler. Sa respiration était rapide me faisant sentir la peur émaner de lui. Il fallait que je le calmai vite avant qu'il me fasse une crise d'angoisse et je ne savais pas comment gérer ça avec un loup.

«Ecoutes-moi bien si tu veux que cela s'arrête et que tu retrouves ta forme humaine relaxe toi. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Respire et ça va passer. Inspires profondément et expires doucement. Détends bien tout tes muscles petit. »

Il fit ce que je demandais. Je lui caressai la tête.

« Voilà, c'est bien petit. C'est bien. Continues encore un peu. »

Peu à peu, je relâchai ma prise sur lui. Il se retransforma en humain mais resta au sol. Jamie le recouvra d'une couverture et l'aida à se relever. Le pauvre semblait abattu. Jamie lui murmura:

« Tout va bien se passer fiston. Papa est là. On va t'aider »

Je me figeai. Mon dieu c'est Jack, le petit fils de Jacob. Tout le monde fixai le petit avec un air triste. Voilà, je comprenais mieux pourquoi Jacob m'avait appelée. Peu importe les Cullen, je dois aider ma famille et ne pas les abandonner comme ils l'ont fait pour moi. Je me sentis très honteuse de mon caprice. Je me dirigeai vers Jacob et l'enserrai.

« Je suis désolé vieux frère. Je suis tellement désolé. Je comprends mieux maintenant »

Il me sourit. Nous nous dirigeâmes doucement vers la maison. Il boitait. Je l'avais poussée trop fort pour ses vieux os mais il était trop fière pour l'avouer. Nous rejoignîmes les autres au salon où un silence inconfortable régnait. Nous nous assîmes avec sur le canapé en face de celui où Jack était assis entre Emma, sa mère, et sa grand-mère. Il était fils unique et le seul petit fils de Jacob. Voilà pourquoi il était très choyé par sa famille mais cela devait changer. Il fallait qu'il s'endurcisse. Sam raclât sa gorge pour commencer à parler. Il expliqua à Jack en long, en large et en travers ce qu'il venait de se passer. De plus, il lui parla de toutes les légendes des Quileutes et des Cullen pour lui prouvait que tout était vrai.

« Pour t'aider à contrôler ton pouvoir et t'apprendre à aider les futurs loups, je te présente Bella…

-Mary, le corrigeai-je. Je m'appelle Mary. Les vieux de la réserve m'appellent Bella mais en vrai c'est Mary. » Tous comprirent qu'il me fallait une couverture et acquiescèrent.

« C'est vrai. Voici Mary, t'as lointaine cousine. Nous sommes très proche mais elle voyage beaucoup c'est pour cela que tu ne l'as jamais vue. »

T'as lointaine cousine? N'importe quoi! Je n'avais pas vraiment ce que l'on peut appeler le profil Quileute. D'un, j'étais blanche et de deux, la forme de mon visage n'avait aucun lien de familiarité avec les autres. D'ailleurs Jack le regardait étrangement. Si il devait rester avec moi et me faire confiance autant commencer par un bon départ.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux éviter les mensonges pour l'instant. Comme tu peux le voir, je ne ressemble pas à un Quileute parce que j'en suis pas une. Si une personne te demande qui je suis tu lui répondras ça. Ok?

-Ok.

-Demain… C'est quel jour?

-Samedi 7 septembre, répondit Jacob.

-Merci. Demain, on commencera ton entrainement et je pense qu'il faut mieux que tu évites t'es amis…

-Mais pourquoi? C'est qui pour me donner des ordres…

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi? »

Je sortis dans le jardin à la vitesse vampirique et pris une pierre de la taille de mon poing puis allai me réinstaller avec eux. Je lui lançai la pierre qu'il attrapa aisément.

« Bien Jack. Maintenant serres-là dans ta main »

Il le fit et la pierre éclata dans sa main. Il déglutit.

« Je pense que tu comprends maintenant et puis la température de ton corps n'est pas normale. Elle dépasse les 40°C. Les gens comprendront qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange. »

Il acquiesça. J'avais réussi à lui faire retrouver la raison.

« Je pense qu'il serai bien que je m'infiltre dans le lycée de la Push. Il me sera plus facile comme ça de repérer les futurs loups et de garder un yeux sur Jack.

-Et bien, dit Jacob mal à l'aise, le lycée de la Push a été détruit depuis longtemps faute de moyen. Maintenant, tous les Quileutes vont au lycée de Forks.

-Quoi! Tout va être ingérable pour moi. T'imagines s'ils se transforment au lycée! Tous seront au contact des Cullen et moi aussi ce dont j'ai pas forcément envie tu vois…

-Je sais c'est aussi pour cela que je t'ai appelé. Je me vois mal retourner au lycée.

-Bien. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai promis après tout. Je vais appeler mon père pour qu'il m'envoie de l'argent et pour l'inscription. Demain, c'est samedi, j'irai voir la maison de Charlie pour voir les travaux qu'il faut faire avant de mis installer. J'irai aussi m'acheter un voiture et des fringues à Seattle. Et le petit viendra avec moi pour qu'on discute un peu et il sera mon chauffeur. T'as une voiture?

-Oui mais…

-Tout est parfait alors. Je vais appeler mon père et je vous dirai ce qu'il en est. D'accord? »

Tous acquiescèrent. Je me levai pour aller téléphoner alors que les autres partirent chez eux. Seul Emily resta pour faire la vaisselle et Sam me prépara une chambre pour cette nuit.

Je composai le numéro de mon père. J'étais impatiente de lui reparler et de me confier à lui.

« Donovan, attendis-je.

-Papa? C'est moi. Je te dérange?

-Pour toi je suis toujours libre. »

Je lui déballai tout.

« Cela fait combien de temps que tu es là-bas déjà? Ria-t-il.

-C'est pas drôle papa. Tu me vois au lycée entre les loups près à exploser et les vampires qui se posent surement des questions sur moi.

-Où es-tu?

-Je suis toujours chez Sam et Emily.

-Très bien. On arrive.

-Non, la maison de Charlie n'est pas finie et puis si plus de vampires viennent maintenant ce sera ingérable avec les loups. Mieux vaut attendre deux ou trois semaines.

-Mais pour ton anniversaire…

-Vous pouvez venir à Seattle. C'est assez loin de Forks et on pourra faire la fête ensemble.

-On aura du travail à Seattle.

-Quel genre?

-Un tueur en série qui échappe constamment à la police. Le FBI m'a contacté pour que nous l'arrêtions et le livrions dans un de leur bureau. Il attaque de nuit dans une boite de nuit qui s'appelle le Contour. Il prend des filles pas très intelligente, ni couverte si tu vois ce que je veux dire?

-Oui, très bien ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais je peux m'en occuper seule et tu le sais.

-Fais le seule si tu veux. Je voulais que l'on fasse une activité familiale mais bon il y a d'autre assassin dans cette ville.

-Tu sais que tu es unique comme père pour proposer ce genre d'activité.

-Je le sais et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. Bon, je te laisse les autres reviennent d'une partie de chasse avec une proie. Rappelle-moi quand tu veux ok?

-Ok. Bye.

-Bye. »

Je raccrochai. Récapitulons:

1) J'allais retourner au lycée où il y aura les Cullen et un tas de jeunes près à ce transformer à leur contact.

2) J'allais de nouveau vivre chez Charlie.

3) Demain allait commencer le premier jour d'entrainement de Jack et j'allai pouvoir commencer à le connaitre.

4) J'allai de nouveau chasser mais en compagnie du jeune loup dans un club qui s'appelle le Contour (assez ridicule comme nom mais qui existe vraiment) où des jeunes filles ce font tuer.

5) Ma famille va bientôt débarquer.

Pas mal pour une journée et que ce passera-t-il demain? Mystère!


	8. Chapter 7

D'après l'horloge du salon, il était 3h25 du matin. J'avais peu dormi car je pensais à comment je pourrai faire pour mettre Jack de mon côté vu la façon dont il m'avait regardée hier. Il me craignait certes cela peut-être une bonne chose mais je voulais qu'il soit aussi proche de moi qu'il pouvait me craindre. Pour cela, je mettais très vite un plan en marche. Il fallait que l'on aille à Seattle. Je me levai prestement et me préparai en quatrième vitesse. Il fallait que l'on parte tôt pour faire tout ce que j'avais prévu.

J'étais maintenant devant la maison de ses parents. Je me concentrai pour savoir où était sa chambre. Elle était au premier, derrière la maison. Je me dirigeai vers celle-ci, sautai jusqu'à sa fenêtre puis j'entrai. Le pauvre petit dormait paisiblement mais plus pour longtemps. Je sautai sur le lit en lui criant: « Debooouuut!

-Quoi? Il se passe quoi merde! » Je venais de lui faire vivre la plus grosse peur de sa vie et pour preuve il venait de sursauter d'un bon mètre.

« Arrêtes de crier comme ça, tu vas réveiller tes parents. Bon, Il est exactement 4h15 et on a beaucoup de choses à faire alors pas le temps de rêvasser princesse! Changes-toi et descends. Je te laisse 15min. Ok? Des questions?

-On va où? Dit-il d'une voix endormie.

-Seattle. Tu te rappelles? Mais avant, je dois d'abord aller voir les travaux chez moi?

-D'ac. Euh… Tu pourrais sortir histoire que je me change.

-Oh, désolé. »

Je sortis de sa chambre pour aller au salon où Jamie buvait un café. Il était éboueur et n'avait jamais voulu changer de vie car il était heureux. Par téléphone, je lui avais souvent demandé s'il voulait de l'argent, une maison, une voiture mais il avait toujours refusé. La seule chose donc il me disait avoir besoin c'était de l'amour. Je l'enviais beaucoup. Mais aujourd'hui, une chose n'allait pas. Il avait l'air triste. Je m'installai à côté de lui.

« Je peux avoir un café moi aussi?

-Bien sûre tata…euh je veux dire Mary.

-Ouais, je sais mon neveu sa me fait bizarre à moi aussi mais bon… on doit se prêter au jeu.

Dis-moi, comment tu le vis tout ça?

-On peux en parler plus parce que. » Il pointa le plafond du doigt pour signaler que son fils pouvait écouter notre conversation. Je hochai la tête.

Je jettai un coup d'œil à ma montre. Les 15min étaient passés et Jack commença à descendre les escaliers. Il était vêtu d'un jean tâché parsemé de trous et d'un tee-shirt avec le logo d'une entreprise de bâtiment. Mais le pire était ses cheveux longs, secs, ternes, abimés… Je le regardai la bouche grande ouverte et lui avec des yeux inquiets.

« Ben quoi?

-Je vais devoir un truc pour ça. Dis-je en pointant son corps.

-Bon courage fils, lui dit son père. Le shopping avec les femmes c'est pire qu'être au beau milieu qu'une guerre surtout en période de solde. »

Jack récupéra un gilet à capuche qu'il enfila et nous sortîmes et nous dirigeâmes vers sa vieille camionnette qui était dans un état horrible.

« C'est ça ta voiture?

-Ouais et en plus j'ai la radio! J'ai travaillé durant tout l'été pour l'acheter. Dit-il fièrement

-Ben dit donc la crise à toucher Forks bien plus que je le pensais. »

Ma remarque ne lui plut pas et il rentra grognon dans sa voiture.

« Bon on va où?

-Chez moi. »

Le trajet fut plus court que je ne le pensais. Je sortis de la voiture et retenus du mieux que possible mes larmes. La maison avait certes été modifiée. Elle avait été fusionnée avec la maison de gauche, nous avions acheté une partie de la forêt derrière la maison et barrière d'arbres et d'arbustes protégeait la maison des regards indiscrets pour répondre au exigence de ma famille. Mais moi, j'y voyais toujours la bonne vieille maison de Charlie.

Je m'approchai de la porte où l'architecte avait laissé un mot daté d'hier où figurait ce qu'il restait à faire. Je vérifiais le tout en cinq minutes puis nous partîmes.

« Maintenant, on va à Seattle?

-Non à la fourrière pour récupérer des affaires que j'avais dans ma voiture.

-Ok. T'as eu le temps de récupérer une autorisation.

-Mon autorisation c'est mes bras qui me serviront à grimper par-dessus le grillage.

-T'es folle jamais je ne t'aiderai.

-Je te demande juste de mis emmener. Pas de venir avec moi mais bon tu rateras une expérience à avoir une fois dans sa vie.

-Tu le diras à mon père si je viens avec toi? dit-il d'un voix stressée.

-J'ai l'air d'une balance?

-Non.

-Alors tu as ta réponse. »

Nous arrivâmes et descendîmes de la voiture. Jack mit sa capuche et moi un paire de lunette que j'avais trouvé dans sa voiture. Il me suivait un peu apeuré. Nous escaladâmes la barrière.

« Tu vois petit il y a pas de quoi avoir peur » lui dis-je en souriant. Quelques secondes plus tard, trois gros chiens apparurent en grognant.

« Tu peux me répéter ce que tu viens juste de dire!

-Attends je m'en occupe.

-J'espère!

-Je te rappelle qu'on est des loups. Ce qui signifie que dans la chaîne alimentaire on est au dessus d'eux.

-Ouais ben ils ont pas l'air au courant.

-Regardes bien leçon 1, comment faire peur à son ennemi?

-Ils sont trois! »

Je retirai mes lunettes, fléchis mes genoux et me mise à grogner de façon menaçante. Les trois chiens s'enfuirent la queue entre les jambes. Jack me regardait complètement perdu et la bouche grande ouverte.

« Tu vois Jack. Ne sous estime jamais ton maitre, dis-je en remettant les lunettes. Maintenant voici la deuxième leçon, retrouves ma voiture.

-Ok, quelle marque?

-Tu vas devoir il y allais au flair.

-Désolé, je te connais pas assez pour savoir quel genre de voiture tu conduis habituellement.

-Non, t'as pas compris quand je te dis d'y aller au flair c'est que tu dois retrouver ma voiture grâce à mon odeur.

-Sérieux?

-Oui! Concentres-toi. Sens ma main et va s'y. »

Il me regarda comme si j'avais perdu la tête mais il fit ce que je lui demandai et trouva la voiture en moins de cinq minutes.

«Regardes! T'as vu comment je l'ai vite trouvé!

-Bravo mon petit! Je te donnerai ton bon point plus tard.

-C'est bon. La vache, t'as fait quoi avec ta voiture!

-C'est pas ton problème. »

J'avais honte de dire que je m'étais mangée un arbre. Mon dieu, ma fabuleuse Lamborghini faisait pêne à voir. Le devant de la voiture était détruit. Je fouillai la boîte à gant pour y récupérer une arme. C'était la seule que j'avais prise avec moi mais elle était liée à plusieurs affaires un peu louche. Heureusement pour moi, personne n'avait fouillé ma voiture. Ensuite, je récupérai ma valise.

« Bon, j'ai tout ce dont j'avais besoin. »

J'ouvris le réservoir de la voiture avant de prendre des allumettes.

« Tu fais quoi? Me dit Jack.

-Leçon 3, dissimulation de preuve. Maintenant, tu vas devoir faire attention à ce que tu touches et où tu vas. Au faite, je te conseils de reculer parce que sinon tu vas finir grillé.

-Pourquoi?

-Je suis sur le point de faire exploser la voiture et je… »

J'entendis des voix venir vers nous. Je regardai Jack qui avait l'air de les avoir aussi entendues. Il y avait une pile de cinq voitures en face de nous et nous montâmes dans la voiture au sommet. Le gardien de la fourrière ainsi que Carlisle et Alice Cullen arrivèrent.

«Et merde! De vrais fouineurs ces Cullen »

Jack me regardait étrangement.

« Quoi?

-Non rien. Tu les connais bien?

-Assez pour me méfier d'eux. »

Ils arrivèrent en face de ma voiture.

« Voilà Docteur c'est cette voiture. J'espère que votre nièce va s'en remettre parce que vu l'état de la voiture… Bon je vous laisse, j'ai du boulot. Repassez me voir quand vous avez fini.

-Merci beaucoup. » Dit Carlisle.

Ils attendirent quelque minutes afin qu'ils ne soient plus dans le champs de vision du gardien pour parler.

« Vous sentez? Elle vient de passer et pas seule, repris Carlisle.

-Ouais, ça sent le chien mouillé. Tu crois qu'elle est encore là?

-Peut-être… Alice, tu vois quelque chose?

-Non, toujours rien. Alors, il faut mieux commencer l'inspection de voiture.»

Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire. Je regardai Jack en lui disant de rester dans la voiture et enfilai son blouson en mettant la capuche. Je descendis sans qu'aucun des deux Cullen ne m'entendirent.

« On vous a jamais appris que c'était mal de fouiller dans les affaires des autres. » Ils se retournèrent simultanément.

« Oh, je vous ai fait peur. Alors maintenant, je vais faire en sorte que vous me craignez encore plus car si jamais vous n'arrêtez pas de fouiner et de chercher des informations sur moi... je vous tuerai.

-Nous ne voulions pas vous importuner mademoiselle Donovan, enfin si cela est bien votre nom, mais je voulais voir si vous pouviez être une menace pour ma famille…

-J'en suis une en effet car sachez que je peux tuer un vampire en moins de 10 secondes, j'ai battu le record du monde que je possédais aussi. » Tous deux se mirent en position d'attaque.

«Hé les amis, calmez-vous dois-je vous rappeler qu'il y a des caméras ici. Et puis entre nous, vous pouvez vous dérider, enfin si vous le pouvez, car je ne suis pas venue dans cette ville pour vous exterminer. J'ai des choses plus importante à faire.

-Comme quoi? Me demanda Alice.

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié que je bloque toujours ton pouvoir envers moi tout comme celui de ton frère.

-Comment êtes-vous au courant pour nous?

-A moins que vous vouliez finir brûlé, je vous conseils de vous éloigner de cette voiture. »

J'allumai une allumette et la jetai dans le réservoir. Puis, Je créai une barrière protectrice invisible pour nous protégeai tous les quatre. Le regard émerveillé et plein de crainte des Cullen me fit rire. Après l'explosion, j'appelai Jack puis nous partîmes direction Seattle. J'étais contente de ne pas mettre laissée faire par les Cullen et maintenant je suis sûre qu'ils ne viendront pas me voir. Tout allait bien se passer mais une petite voix me dit que non.

Nous étions à près d'une demi heure de Seattle quand j'indiquai un chemin dans la forêt à Jack. Il était inquiet mais n'avait pas dit un mot. Nous arrivâmes face à un entrepôt. Je descendis et il fit de même. Arrivés près de l'entrée, il y avait un interphone. Je sonnais et me présentai. La porte s'ouvrit. Il n'y avait rien dans l'entrepôt mise à part une machine à boisson. Je m'approchai de la machine et plaçai Jack à côté de moi. Je tapai un code sur la machine et un carré d'environ deux mètres sur deux autour de la machine commença à descendre avec nous dessus.

« Il se passe quoi là, Mary? J'aime pas ça! »

Et nous descendîmes un étage plus bas dans une salle où étaient garés quarante voitures de sport.

« Tu vois… j'ai manqué seize année de ta vie donc seize anniversaires alors je voudrai me racheter en te les offrant aujourd'hui. Comme tu peux le voir le premier cadeau est une voiture! »


	9. Chapter 8: 16 cadeaux

Nous descendîmes un étage plus bas dans une salle où étaient garés quarante voitures de sport.

« Tu vois… j'ai manqué seize année de ta vie donc seize anniversaires alors je voudrai me racheter en te les offrant aujourd'hui. Comme tu peux le voir le premier cadeau est une voiture! »

Jack ne me répondit pas. Sa bouche et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Son corps était immobile excepté sa tête qui alla de gauche à droite afin de regarder les voitures. Je m'amusais de sa réaction qui avait été la mienne il y a des années. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, il était toujours dans le même état ce qui m'inquiéta. Je lui secouai le bras:

« Hé! Tu vas bien. Reviens parmi nous, s'il te plait.

-Je suis au paradis! J'y crois pas ces voitures sont des joyaux. Tapes moi! S'il te plait, tapes moi. Je veux être sûre que tout ceci soit réel! »

Il me demandait de le frapper. Je n'allais pas me faire prier. Je frottai mes mains l'une contre l'autre. Je levai ma main droite et le frappa derrière la tête.

« AAAAHHH! Tu vas pas bien ça fait super mal. Merde!

-Tu me l'avais demandé. Bon, revenons aux choses sérieuses. Choisis une voiture! »

Ses yeux pétillaient de joie. Il s'avança et inspecta les voitures jusqu'à ce qu'il m'en indiqua une. C'était une Aston martin one 77 grise et pour moi une Lamborghini Sesto Elemento noire.

« Bon, maintenant qu'on a les voitures, il nous faut les motos.

-Oh mon dieu, une moto pour moi?

-Pourquoi il y avait quelqu'un depuis le début avec nous que je n'avais pas remarqué?

-Je ne dirai rien parce que je veux vraiment cette moto!

-T'as intérêt parce que c'est ton deuxième cadeau. »

J'ouvris une porte dérobée qui donnait sur une salle avec les dix motos les plus rapides au monde. Il choisit une Ducati 1098s rouge et moi une MV Agusta F4 100 CC noire.

J'avançais vers un ordinateur au fond de la salle. Je l'allumai puis commençai à mettre en route un logiciel qui allait m'aider pour mon troisième cadeau. Je pris une photo de Jack puis de moi afin de nous créer de faux permis sur lesquels nous avions vingt et un an. Il fut ravi de ce cadeau:

« Ecoutes, tu dois vraiment cacher ça et le montrer à personne et surtout pas à ton grand père! Ok?

-Tu me crois vraiment aussi bête? Je suis vraiment triste que tu as une telle opinion de moi.

-Oh, tais toi! Bon maintenant, on va aller prendre ta nouvelle voiture pour aller à la banque. Il nous faut de l'argent pour revoir ta façon de t'habiller et le reste de tes cadeaux. »

Nous nous installâmes dans sa nouvelle voiture. Monsieur était ému de la démarrer. Tous ses gestes étaient d'une lenteur exagéré.

« Bon, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain. Bouges toi, j'ai pas envie de passer l'éternité ici!

-Ecoutes le ronronnement du moteur.

-C'était peut être une mauvaise idée de t'offrir cette voiture parce….

-On y va! On y va! Je veux ma voiture! »

Il caressa le tableau de bord avant de croiser mon regard remplit de haine qui le fit réagir à la quatrième vitesse.

Arrivés à la banque, je me dirigeai vers le guichet. Une jeune femme y en était l'hôtesse. Rien qu'en la voyant, je pouvais prédire que c'était le genre d'hôtesse très chiante, snob et pour qui l'apparence compte beaucoup. Seulement aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas mes vêtements de marque. Vous voyez ceux que toutes les femmes voudraient, tueraient pour et vous donnent une magnifique allure que lorsque une femme vous croise elle baisse la tête et les hommes se retourne sur votre passage? Elle nous dévisagea de haut en bas puis nous dit d'un ton supérieur:

« Que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Bonjour, je souhaiterai consulter un compte ouvert par mon père à mon nom. Et aussi, avoir une carte de crédit reliée à ce compte…

-Avez-vous les papiers prouvant ceci?

-Non, mais je suis Mary Donovan et…

-Qu'importe qui vous êtes si vous n'avez pas les papiers qu'il faut. Au revoir.

-Mais enfin, vous pourriez juste jeter un coup d'œil. Vous n'allez pas en mourir…

-Il me semblait avoir dit au revoir alors partez. En vous regardant, je peux tout de suite comprendre que nous ne jouons pas dans la même catégorie. Vous pouvez toujours essayer de vous faire remarquer mais au final je suis celle qui commande. Repartez dans votre misère et ne revenez que lorsque que vous aurez les documents qu'il faut.

-Laisse-moi parler miss j'ai-un-balai-coincé-dans-les-fesses. Non mais t'as pété une durite… C'est quoi ton problème? T'es en manque? Oh… peut être que ton mec t'a largué… quoi que voyant t'as gueule il a bien fait…

-Sécurité!

-Elle me fait chier celle-là! »

Jack, à côté se retint de rire. Puis, quand il vit arriver le responsable de la femme, un homme petit, chauve et tout à fait gay. Il explosa de rire.

« Que se passe t'il?

-Votre employé refuse que je consulte mon compte alors que je connais les informations nécessaire à son identification par cœur.

-Cette gueuse m'a insultée…

-La gueuse, elle t'enmerde et elle peut faire plus si tu la fermes pas.

-Bon, stoppons le conflit, dit le responsable en faisant de grands gestes. Respirez. On reprend depuis le début. Dites-nous tout ce dont on a besoin. »

Je leur indiquai les informations. Mon père était le plus important client de la banque avec plusieurs milliards dispersés dans différents comptes. Ils blêmirent en me posant une dernière question.

« Quel est le montant de la somme présente dans le compte?

-Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le sept alors sept cent millions de dollar.

-oui… Toutes nos excuses pour l'incident de toute à l'heure avec notre employé. Désirez vous que nous la m'étions à la porte. »

Je fis mine de réfléchir pendant que les trois me fixaient du regard.

« Je ne suis pas une personne méchante ou rancunière. De plus, je sais que les gens ont de plus en plus de mal à trouver un travail décent de nos jours. Voilà pourquoi, je pense qu'il faudrait juste lui donner une punition.

-Comme quoi?

-Je trouve que les gens ne sont plus imaginatifs de nos jours. A votre place, je lui aurai fait nettoyer les toilettes de l'immeuble avec une brosse à dent même s'il y a 15 étages dans cet immeuble… Enfin, je dis ça mais je ne dis rien…

-C'est une splendide idée, répondit l'homme. Vous avez entendu Elisa alors excusez-vous et allez nettoyer!

-Je… Je…

-Je quoi, Elisa, dis-je pour m'amuser.

-Je m'excuse, voilà! Vous êtes contente!

-Je jubile, répondis-je avec un immense sourire. »

La jeune femme partit le visage rouge de colère, d'embarra et surtout la tête haute. Je fis une clin d'œil à Jack qui semblait impressionné par la tournure des choses. C'était maintenant l'heure du quatrième cadeau.

« Au fait monsieur…

-Gilles.

-Monsieur Gilles. Je souhaiterai ouvrir un autre compte.

-Très bien. A votre nom?

-Non, pour mon cousin, à côté de moi. Je voudrai transférer de mon compte au sien 16 millions de dollars et une carte de crédit à débit illimité.

-Bien sûr. Je m'occupe de tout immédiatement. »

Jack me regardait la bouche ouverte. Je lui souris et il me sauta dans les bras en me fit tourner dans les airs en criant qu'il m'aimait.

« Tu m'aimeras moins quand je te relookerai mon mignon.

-Je m'en fous! Tu peux me faire mettre n'importe quoi!

-Même une robe?

-Faut pas déconner! » Il me relâcha subitement et je me mis à rire sous son regard choqué dégouter.

Une fois toutes les démarches administratives finis, nous partîmes commencer notre journée marathon au centre commercial Bravern où se trouvait les boutiques les plus chères de la ville. Jack ne disait rien mais je pouvais voir qu'il était surpris. Je me mis à lui choisir des vêtements. Il n'était pas vraiment emballer au début mais y prit vite goût et créa ses propres ensembles. Je me choisis aussi des vêtements. C'était avec les bras chargés que nous entrâmes chacun dans une cabine puis sortîmes à chaque ensemble essayé pour donner à l'autre son avis. Nous ne faisions que rire et se taquiner.

« Est-ce que Mademoiselle peut se dépêcher? J'aimerai bien la voir, criai-je.

-Oh, sa va! Comment je suis? dit-il en sortant avec un texudo sur le dos.

-Parfait! Tu vas faire tomber des cœurs au lycée!

-Tu dis n'importe quoi » Il rougit puis retourna dans sa cabine.

« Oh! Ma chérie, tu es gênée?

-Connasse!

-Enculé!

-Salope!

-Tu devrais penser à ta voiture.

-Je t'aime! Je t'aime!»

Vers la fin de nos essayages, je sortis avec une robe rouge très courte et lui avec une costume rose.

« Vous avez l'air très gay mon ami.

-Et vous d'une pute très chère.

-Je vous remercie.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi. » Nous rentrâmes dans les cabines en riant.

Puis, nous passions à la caisse. Il sortit sa nouvelle carte de crédit mais je le stoppai.

« C'est mon cinquième cadeau petit, tu as de nouveaux vêtements.

-Mais, on a cinquante mille vêtements.

-Le tout fait un.

-Mais enfin…

-Chut… Fait plaisir à ton adorable et très riche cousine.

-Bon d'accord payes mais ne t'en prends pas à moi si tu n'as plus d'argent.

-Voilà. Maintenant qu'on a les vêtements, il nous faut les chaussures… Mais d'abord, allons manger!

-Je dirai pas non. »

Pour aller plus vite, nous prîmes des sandwichs que nous mangions à la quatrième vitesse pour continuer nos emplettes. L'achat des chaussures se fut le même cirque que pour les vêtements. Nous essayâmes toutes les paires possibles et imaginables avant de les acheter.

« Bon, on a le sixième cadeaux. Maintenant au septième, un homme ne peut pas sortir sans une montre.

-Une montre?

-Oui et il faut bien la choisir pour que quand tu te transformes… elle ne rend pas l'âme.

-A quoi sa va me servir d'avoir une montre quand je me transforme.

-Tu crois que les loups ont des montres intégrés dans leur cerveau? Cela sert pour que quand je te donne ou quelqu'un d'autre une rendez-vous à un endroit, tu viens sans être en retard. Et puis, tu peux pas utiliser un portable quand tu te transformes.

-Ok. »

Nous entrâmes dans un magasin Rolex où je lui pris une montre Rolex explorer. Une magnifique montre selon moi. Jack l'enfila émerveillé pendant que je pris la Lady Date Just.

« Maintenant c'est l'heure du huitième cadeau. Donnes moi ton portable. » Il me le tendit. C'était un vieux portable qui avait vécu pas mal de péripéties. Je récupérai la carte Sim et explosai le portable au sol avant de sauter dessus. Jack était choqué.

« Non mais t'es folle ou quoi?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas! Je vais t'en offrir un autre. »

Nous entrâmes dans une boutique d'informatique et téléphonie où je lui pris ses derniers cadeaux qui sont un Blackberry avec toutes les options possibles et imaginable, un mac book, un ipod, une Xbox et un appareil photo numérique. Je pris presque les mêmes choses pour moi.

Nous sortîmes du centre commercial pour nous diriger vers un spa. Là je lui payai un soin complet du corps pour quatorzième cadeau. Le suivant fût une toute nouvelle coupe de cheveux chez un des plus réputés salon de coiffure de Seattle le Salon Blast. Maintenant Jack était magnifique presque parfait. Il portait un costume noir, sans cravate et les premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche ouverts.

Il me restait à lui offrir le dernier cadeau que je partagerai avec lui. La journée aurai pu être parfaite. Seulement, il faudra que je le mettes en sécurité pour faire mon job et liquider ce qui devait l'être. Je ferai sortir mon côté le plus sombre…


	10. Chapter 9: réunion

Chapitre 9 :

Il me restait à lui offrir le dernier cadeau que je partagerai avec lui. La journée aurait pu être parfaite. Seulement, il fallait que je le mette en sécurité pour faire mon job et liquider ce qui devait l'être. Je allais sortir mon côté le plus sombre…

Je lui fis un immense sourire. J'étais devenue pro dans la dissimulation de sentiments. Il attendait gêné que je lui fasse part de mon avis.

« Maintenant, je pourrai dire fièrement que tu es mon cousin parce que avant tu avais l'air… enfin, ce n'est pas grave car c'est plus le cas.

- T'es la pro des compliments!

- Tu ressembles à un acteur. Qui déjà? Ah, Blair Redford!

- Tu dis n'importes quoi. Je…

- Bon, allons faire le dernier cadeau!

- « faire »?

- Tu comprendras sur place. »

Nous entrâmes dans la voiture et Jack était toujours suspicieux.

« Où sont les affaires? Dit-il surpris. Je m'attendais à ce qu'on ait plus de place pour respirer.

-J'ai fait livrer une partie dans un appartement qui appartient à ma famille et le reste à l'endroit où on se rend.

-Maintenant que tu en as évoquée le sujet, tu peux me parler de ta famille. Enfin, tu vois je me posais des questions et il faudra bien inventer une histoire au lycée… » Il était stressé et n'arrêté pas de triturer son col ce qui m'amusait.

« Tu sauras tout bien assez tôt. En plus, je n'aime pas parler des gens lorsqu'ils ne sont pas présents. Si on te pose des questions sur ma famille, dis qu'ils ont des papiers à régler et qu'ils viendront plus tard. Personne n'a besoin de connaître toute ma vie.

-Et la vrai version c'est quoi?

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Puis-je passer une seule journée dans une totale insouciance ? Tu sais sans avoir à penser à autre chose que de m'éclater avec toi.

-Ouais… Mais, j'ai une autre question » Je me mise à souffler puis fis un geste de la main pour l'inviter à continuer. « A mon avis, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu mens pour protéger ta… condition.

-Oui et…

-Comment fais-tu pour vivre dans le mensonge? »

Touché. Ce petit avait vu juste. Ma vie était basée que sur des choses fausses que se fusse pour préserver ma condition mais aussi me protéger de moi-même. La vérité était qu'à cause de divers évènements dans ma vie, c'est-à-dire l'abandon des Cullen, l'assassinat de mes parents et… mes trois ans en « enfer », j'avais dû me résoudre à enfermer une partie de mes souvenirs dans ma tête grâce à mon bouclier pour ne pas qu'ils reviennent à la surface. Je savais qu'ils existaient et en connaissais les grandes lignes mais pas les détails c'est-à-dire les éléments les plus douloureux. Les seuls au courant de mon état mental étaient les membres de ma famille. Mon père avait déjà essayé de me faire briser ce bouclier pour démarrer une psychothérapie mais les résultats avaient été si épouvantables qu'il avait abandonné. J'avais eu des hallucinations. J'avais été paranoïaque. Je m'étais enfermée sur moi, un peu comme une autiste avec comme seule différence le fait que je me laissais mourir. Comment pouvais-je dire cela à Jack alors que je le voyais toujours comme le bébé innocent des photos que Jacob m'avait envoyé de lui à sa naissance?

« Tant qu'on y ait, j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas franche avec moi sur pas mal de choses, rajouta-t-il. Lorsque les anciens parlent de quelque chose qui se rapporte à toi, tu les incites à se taire. Je n'avais jamais vu mon grand-père la fermer une fois dans sa vie après qu'on lui en ait donné l'ordre. On fait parti du même bateau. Et, je n'ai pas deux ans Mary. Vas-y, balances la sauce et dis moi tout. Je me suis fait à l'idée d'être un loup alors maintenant tu peux me dire ce que tu veux plus rien ne me surprendras.

-Mon petit, lui dis-je en lui caressant la joue. Si je te disais le quart de ce que je sais, ce que j'ai pu voir ou subir, tu ne me croirais pas. Tu es encore jeune et innocent. »

Il me fallait le distraire et lui faire changer de discussion. J'avais remarqué qu'il était très susceptible lorsqu'on attaquait son amour propre.

« Bon, on va en arrêter la avec la séquence émotion. Tu sais, j'ai constaté que tu as le même caractère de merde que ton grand-père lorsqu'il avait ton âge. Quoi que… il a toujours un caractère de merde.

-J'ai pas un caractère de merde! Attends, comment tu peux savoir que mon vieux avait le même caractère que moi à mon âge? Tu n'étais même pas née. »

J'étais dans une merde pas possible! En voulant éviter de parler de moi sur une chose, je ramenais un autre sujet me concernant. « Je me déclare officiellement la plus grosse débile de l'univers », pensais-je. Moins il savait de choses sur moi, mieux cela serait. Heureusement que nous étions arrivés à destination, je pouvais le distraire en essayant de lui faire deviner le dernier cadeau.

« Bon gares-toi là, dis-je en désignant une place.

-Pourquoi?

-Peut-être parce qu'on est arrivé. Ne t'es vraiment pas une lumière.

-Je te retourne le compliment »

Nous sortîmes de la voiture pour nous diriger vers un grand bâtiment blanc dans lequel nous entrâmes. Dans le hall d'accueil, la secrétaire était absorbée par sa conversation téléphonique qui avait pour sujet une certain Tom qui l'avait invitée à déjeuner. Je me penchai par-dessus son comptoir et me raclai la gorge. Elle me fit signe avec son index d'attendre. Je levais les yeux au ciel. « Le personnel d'aujourd'hui est vraiment déplorable » pensais-je avant qu'elle ne nous annonça à son boss et de nous envoya vers le second étage. Nous avions rendez-vous à 19 heures pour une séance photo. Je voulais que Jack puisse s'adapter à sa nouvelle condition physique mais aussi pour qu'on puisse garder des traces de ce que nous avions fait dans le futur. Alors que nous progressions à l'intérieur de l'immeuble, je remarquais que Jack deviner ce qu'il se passait. Ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur et je fus contente de mon choix.

Notre tour devait arriver d'ici une demi-heure alors nous nous installâmes dans une petite salle d'attente. Au bout de quelques secondes, j'entendis des rires familiers qui attirèrent mon attention. Intriguée, je me rapprochai de la porte me séparant de la salle puis baissai la poigné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! me demanda Jack.

-Rien.

-Genre ! Bon arrête ça se fait pas !

-Va voir ta mère si t'es pas content, lui dis-je en tirant la langue »

Il me regarda d'un air blasé avant de lever ses yeux au ciel et de marmonner quelque chose à propos de mon niveau d'intelligence. Je tirai doucement la porte puis passer et là choc !

Je pouvais voir la splendide famille Cullen se faire faire un portrait de leur si parfaite famille ! La colère prit le dessus sur ma raison. Ils affichaient de grands sourires et semblaient plus qu'heureux. Mon monde s'effondra. Pour eux, je n'avais donc jamais existé. Après toute la souffrance que j'avais subit après leur perte, ils… en avaient rien à faire et ne ressentaient rien. Ils avaient trouvé de supers distractions très vite. Je me mis à les détailler. Ils étaient sur leur trente et un. Je pouvais voir Carlisle et Esmé au centre, à leur gauche le couple que formaient toujours Rosalie et Emmett et à droite Alice et Jasper. Ce tableau emplit de perfection me retourna l'estomac. Ils avaient l'air d'attendre quelque chose. « Edward ? » pensais-je avec espoir. Espoir ? Je me giflai mentalement. Merde, ce connard m'avait blessé, abandonné, tourné en ridicule et moi j'avais encore de l'espoir. J'espérais quoi qu'il soit seul, qu'il m'aime toujours et me revienne ? « Carrément ! ». Je pourrai me tuer moi-même pour avoir pensé à ceci.

J'entendis du bruit venant du fond de la salle de shooting. D'une petite porte sortit en riant l'objet d'une partie de mon chagrin. Il était toujours aussi putain de parfait dans son smoking noir sur mesure et ses cheveux décoiffés. « Merde ! Focus ma belle ! Tes parents sont en partis morts à cause de lui. Ce salop t'a laissé avec une vampire enragée à tes trousses ». Ceci me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Je voulais voir leur tête sur un plateau d'argent. Quoi qu'ils ne méritent pas qu'il soit en argent. Il fut rejoint pas une très jolie vampire blonde qui riait tout autant. Elle était vraiment splendide avec ses cheveux longs descendant le long de son dos et sa robe blanche. Edward prit doucement sa main et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Puis ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le reste de la famille pour la photo. « Attendez ! Quoi ? On retourne en arrière ! ». Il avait une petite amie vampire ultra sexy, qu'il, d'après ce que je pouvais voir, aimait ! Là ça fit mouche. Comment, alors qu'il avait détruit ce que je possédais en tant qu'humaine, avait t'il le droit d'être heureux et faire comme si rien n'avait existé entre nous. Une rage folle commença à entrer en moi. Je savais qu'en entrant dans la famille Donovan je devais laisser de côté mon passé pour commencer un nouvel avenir mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser comme ça. Mon honneur et la mémoire de mes parents ne me le permettaient pas.

Le photographe déclara qu'ils allaient faire une pause de dix minutes car il n'avait plus de batterie. Il sortit de la pièce par une porte dérobée. Une fois entre eux, ils se mirent à discuter ensemble.

« Ah ! Soupira Alice. Ça fait du bien une après-midi en famille à penser à rien si ce n'est que s'amuser !

-Merci Alice de nos rappeler qu'une folle furieuse nous attend à Forks prête à nous dégommer, dit en grimaçant Rosalie »

Cette pute venait de m'insulter ! Je ne pus retenir un fin grognement de ma gorge. Jack sursauta. Je me tournai vers lui et lui demanda de me prendre un café au Starbucks en face du bâtiment avant de rentrer discrètement dans la pièce.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas les enfants. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit si dangereuse que ça parce qu'elle nous aurait déjà tués depuis le temps. »

Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Carlisle, chaque chose en son temps. Je me cachai derrière un poteau avant d'attraper un gilet à capuche diesel et des lunettes de soleil chanel que j'enfilai prestement avant de me remettre à écouter.

« Ce qu'il me fait peur c'est que le pouvoir d'Alice ne fonctionne pas sur elle donc qu'on est aucun point d'avance face cette folle, dit Emmett.

-C'est peut être qu'elle est trop imprévisible qu'on sache se qu'il va se passer ou qu'Alice fait un blocage à cause d'elle parce qu'elle a essayé de la tuer, répondit Carlisle. »

A ces mots, Jasper prit sa chère et tendre dans ses bas. Puis, il dit :

« Je lui ferai payer mon amour. Dès que je la trouverai, je lui arracherai la tête. Personne n'a le droit de te faire du mal !

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Dis-je.

-On en a déjà parlé les enfants plus on est loin d'elle mieux c'est.

-Votre père dit vrai. S'il vous plaît ne vous lancé pas à sa poursuite, répondit Esmé. »

Quoi ? Personne n'avait compris que c'était moi qui avais parlé… Intéressant… Je m'assis sur la table où était posé les affaires que je venais de voler parce que des petits gâteaux au chocolat très appétissant y étaient. Si l'un d'être eux tournait sa tête vers moi, il ou elle pourrait me voir très facilement. Ils formaient un petit groupe d'être parfait mais qui étaient de parfaites ordures lorsqu'on les connaissait. Je trouvais ce décalage plutôt rigolo. Je souris avant de manger un premier gâteau.

« On va pas rester là sans rien faire ! On est six les gens ! Ne me dites pas qu'à six, on ne puisse pas s'en occuper, s'énerva Emmett.

-Je trouve qu'il a raison, soutenu sa femme, peu importe son pourvoir il y a sûrement une faille qu'on puisse trouver.

-Vous vous rendez compte qu'elle a un bouclier qui lui a permis de la protéger d'une explosion ! S'énerva Carlisle.

-Ceux qui sont pour qu'on fasse quelque chose levez votre main ! continua Emmett.

-Sur ce coup là, je te suis pas, dit la blondasse d'Edward qui se blottit dans les bras de ce dernier.

-Pour moi c'est oui, rajouta t'il.

-Carlisle et moi sommes contre, vota Esmé.

-Moi oui, dit Jasper.

-Et moi non, finit Alice.

-Si je peux voter moi aussi, ajoutais-je, je suis pour comme ça je vous tue et je serai débarrassé de vous.

-Au final, on est cinq contre quatre donc on va se battre ouais ! Dis Emmett. Attendez CINQ CONTRE QUATRE ! »

Tous se retournèrent vers moi alors que j'avalais le dernier gâteau. Et alors, j'avais faim ça vous arrive jamais ?! Ils se mirent en position de défense toutes dents sorties vers moi.

« Oh là! J'ai peur six vampires en face de moi prêts à me sauter dessus ! Dis-je dans un très mauvais jeu d'acteur.

-TOI JE VAIS TE TUER, s'écria Jasper.

-Vas y, te gênes pas mon coco. Je ne bouge pas, dis-je en m'allongeant sur la table. Vient et prend moi, rajoutai-je en rigolant. » Emmett commença à ricaner avant d'être corrigé par Rosalie d'une pichenette sur la tête.

J'attrapai le parquet de cigarettes qui sortait d'une veste sur la chaise à côté de moi et en allumai une avant de la ranger bien au chaud dans mon nouveau gilet avant que Rosalie ne dise.

« C'est qu'elle ne se gêne pas celle là. Va s'y vole nous tout.

Merci poupée. J'en demandai pas autant, dis-je avec un grand sourire tout en expirant de la fumée.

Que pouvons-nous pour vous ? demanda Carlisle tout en s'avançant. »

Je fis mine de réfléchir.

« J'aimerai bien… que vous quittiez cet état pour toujours.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que j'en ai décidais ainsi et qu'à partir de maintenant cet état m'appartient.

De quel droit vous autorisez-vous ceci ?

Le droit du plus fort m'y autorise. »

J'entendis Emmett murmurer une insulte que seul moi ais pu entendre. En une fraction de seconde j'étais face à lui et soufflai de la fumée sur son visage. Tous les Cullen n'avait rien vu venir. Le gaillard était maintenant figé tout comme le reste de sa famille.

« Tu ne me crois pas mon choux ? J'adorerai démarrer une guerre là, tout de suite. Mais à cause d'un pacte avec les loups, je ne peux pas vous tuer sauf elle… »

Je me déplaçai à toute vitesse vers la nouvelle copine d'Edward et pris son menton de ma main droite.

« Toi, tu ne figures pas sur le traité, hein ? Dis-moi, comment tu t'appelles ?

As… Aspen » murmura t'elle.

Quelque chose n'était pas claire. Elle ne me regarda pas comme si elle savait qui j'étais… Puis, d'un seul coup, son visage me sembla familier. Je rapprochai son visage du mien. Oui, j'en étais plus que certaine, je l'avais déjà vu. Je jetai mes lunettes et tirai plus sèchement son visage.

« Dis-moi quel est ton nom. »

Mon geste l'avait surprise et nos yeux se croisèrent. Un bref souvenir cacher dans ma mémoire se révéla à moi. Maintenant j'avais compris qui elle était.

« C'est pas vrai… qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »


End file.
